Fanmade Wolf Packs
Now, I know a lot of people have made their own wolf packs in Wolf Quest, and have also made their own stories for wolves that were not picked as heir. This is where you post information and wolves in your own wolf packs, and where you can post their stories, as well as your stories for the wolves not picked as heir. You can post a link to the full legacy of your wolf pack if needed. Petalstar125's Wolves This is the Mountain Pack's founding wolves. They aren't still alive, but their legacy is, and the full legacy is shown at this link: Mountain Pack Legacy. # Breeding Female, Sunrise # Breeding Male, Arrow # First Litter Pups, Crow, Siren, Jasper, Emerald # Second Litter Pups, Fennel, Sunset, Pearl, Obsidian # Third Litter Pups, Lux, Kaori, Creek, Twig * Enemies: Last Pack, Rebel Pack, Thorn Pack * Allies: River Pack, City Pack Kichi Poppi's Wolves This is the Spirit Pack # Breeding Female - Leo (not named after Leonis) # Breeding Male - Scorpio # No Pups yet # Leo's enemies - her two brothers and her sister # Scorpio's enemies - none # Both Leo and Scorpio don't have allies This is the Seon Pack. # Breeding Female - Raksha # Breeding Male - none yet. # No Pups yet # No Enemies # No Allies KitncatMCD's(Kit's) Wolves This is the 8th generation of the Fantasy Pack, AKA the 3rd generation of the Cosmos Pack. (I promise the link is to the page Legacy of The Fantasy Pack) # Breeding Female - Aura # Breeding Male - Nightblaze # First litter: Aquarius(female), Cancer(male), Virgo(male), Star(female) # Enemies: Rocky Pack # No Allies Duskflower's Wolves This is the Mist Pack Legacy. For several generations only pups from the breeding pair's first (surviving) litter could be heirs but that rule changed when Element, the niece of Shasta, became the heiress. The Legacy Page can be found here. Generation 1: Breeding Female - Caligo Breeding Male - Chayton Pups: Before Caligo found her mate she found herself unexpectedly raising an orphaned litter of all-male brown pups (this was a Singleplayer glitch, none of the pups resembled her) that she named Rontu, Phoenix, Culpeo and Valpix. Only Culpeo and Valpix survived. When her pups were a year old she left them for a time to seek a mate, and then returned with Chayton to finish raising their adopted sons as well as have their first litter together. Their first litter died, Culpeo and Valpix dispersed and they had a second litter. The pups of that litter were named Tenebris, Peregrin, Azzuen I (who died defending Meera at the river crossing) and Meera (the only girl). Generation 2: Breeding Male - Tenebris Breeding Female - Caera Generation 3: Breeding Male - Azzuen Breeding Female - Aisling Generation 4: Breeding Female - Nightshade Breeding Male - Rigel (from the Moon Pack) Generation 5: Breeding Female - Mist Breeding Male - Name Pending Generation 6: Breeding Female - Shasta Breeding Male - Multiple (Shasta lived to 10, an very old age for a wolf (in the wild), and she went through many mates) Generation 7: Breeding Female: Element (the niece of Shasta) Breeding Male: Fir Generation 8: Breeding Female: Rhea Breeding Male: Boulder (Rhea's first mate died shortly after Rhea gave birth to their first litter and she relied on a small band of dispersals who were competing for her affections to raise her pups) TheWildWolves' Wolves (Some of these wolves are from stacyplays) The Pack Name: Pride Pack Generation 1: Breeding Male: Holes (White with two black spots on his eyes) Breeding Female: Aura (From the Starry Skies Pack) (Grey Wolf) Pups: Wink (Male), Everest (Male), Basil (Female not reborn), and Stolla (Female). Everest was the Heir. Stolla, the Oldest out of the litter use to be the heir. But Everest was stronger! there for, then Everest was the future leader of the pack. Stolla did not like that so, she created her own pack called: Bite Pack. Generation 2: Breeding Male: Everest (Pure White coat) Breeding Female: SnowyClaw ( Brown, Black, and White coat) Pups: Bolt (Male), Balto (Male), Tramp (Male), and Pawlas (Female). Bolt was the Heir. But one day Bolt was thought to be Killed by a ferral Wolf. But, Older, Bolt returned and Became the Leader of the pack. Generation 1: (Bite Pack) Breeding Male: Blackthorn Breeding Female: Stolla Pups: One Lilly, but they Stole Three pups from another litter. Molly (Female), Page (Female not spelled Paige), and Polly (Female). There is no Heir because of an Event Later. Generation 3: Breeding Male: Bolt Breeding Female: Lilly Pups: Lilli (Female), Thunder (Male), Kikio (Male), and Lillio (Female). The heir is Thunder. Side Quest 1: breeding Male: Wink breeding Female: Molly Pups: Hollow (Male), Savannah (Female), Wally (Male), and Charli (Male). Side Quest 2: Breeding Male: Hollow (a White and grey wolf that has a scar on his left eye) Breeding Female: Scaritta (A Brown and Grey wolf)Category:Other Legacies